1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge apparatus and in particular to a discharge apparatus for auxiliary power.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of switching power supply of prior art. A switching power supply 10 is applied to an alternating current power apparatus 20 and a load 30. The switching power supply 10 includes a primary output power unit 102, an auxiliary power unit 104, and a rectifying and power factor correction unit 106. The primary output power unit 102 is electrically connected to the rectifying and power factor correction unit 106, the auxiliary power unit 104, and the load 30. The auxiliary power unit 104 is electrically connected to the rectifying and power factor correction unit 106. The alternating current power apparatus 20 is electrically connected to the rectifying and power factor correction unit 106.
An alternating current power is sent from the alternating current power apparatus 20 to the rectifying and power factor correction unit 106. A direct current power is sent from the rectifying and power factor correction unit 106 to the primary output power unit 102 and the auxiliary power unit 104. A driving power is sent from the auxiliary power unit 104 to the primary output power unit 102 to drive the primary output power unit 102 after the direct current power is received by the auxiliary power unit 104. A load power is sent from the primary output power unit 102 to the load 30 to supply power to the load 30 after the direct current power is received by the primary output power unit 102.
The auxiliary power unit 104 will not discharge when the alternating current power apparatus 20 supplies power. The auxiliary power unit 104 will discharge when the alternating current power apparatus 20 stops supplying power. The conventional discharge time of the auxiliary power unit 104 is about several minutes, and it is disadvantageously long.